


He Stays, or I Leave

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: nearly 200 writing prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Pre-Hale Fire, Talia Hale is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “This isn’t up for discussion,” his mother said, and her eyes flared blood-red.“Either he stays, or I leave,” Derek told her, fighting every single instinct inside of himself to keep his head held high. He wasn’t going to bare his throat, no matter how much his wolf wanted him to. He wasn’t going to lose his mate.





	He Stays, or I Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



Derek was pacing in Peter’s bedroom, walking the length of his bed. His heart was pounding in his throat, too loud to his enhanced hearing. He wrung his hands together, watching the clock on Peter’s desk. It had been eleven minutes since Talia called Peter into her office, since she had come home, hours early, without either of them hearing her through the soundproofing, too caught up in their own little bubble. 

All of Derek’s focus shot to the door when it finally opened, and he gasped when Peter staggered into the room. He was sweating, his eyes wide as he gripped his side. His side that was torn open, his as shredded as his skin. Derek let out a whine, high in the back of his throat as he hurried over.

“Why are you bleeding?” Derek asked, trying to push down the worry. It was no use, not when Peter was hurt, and Derek had to choke back another broken noise.

“Don’t worry about it,” Peter said, his tone clipped and short, but Derek could see the pain in his eyes, could read the tension in the lines etched into his face. 

The wound wasn’t closing. The wound  _ wasn’t closing _ and there was only one reason why that would be. His worry melted away as anger burned hot in his belly, clawing up his throat as he stumbled forward. Peter didn’t do anything when Derek reached out for his side, though he did let out a relieved breath when Derek began to drain his pain.

“Why would she do this?” Derek whispered, looking up at Peter with wide eyes, petting a hand through his uncle’s beard.

“This was just a w-warning,” Peter said with a humourless laugh, covering Derek’s hand with his own.

“Of what?” Derek asked, running his thumb gently over the skin under Peter’s eye.

“That if I don’t leave by sundown, I won’t be living through the night,” Peter told him, stumbling back a step and supporting himself against his desk. “I need to start pac—”

Derek didn’t hear the rest, already storming out of Peter’s room and marching towards his mother's office. He didn't bother to knock on the door and instead stormed in, pushing the door open so harshly it slammed into the wall. His mother was standing in the middle of her office, her claws still out, blood dripping from her left hand.

“You can’t kick him out,” Derek said, though he pushed down on his anger until he could get his eyes big and pleading. “Mom,  _ please _ , you can’t do this. I lo—”

“Derek, you don’t know what you’re talking about. Peter took adv—” 

“He is my mate!” Derek roared, his anger bubbling over as he flashed his eyes at his mother, at his  _ Alpha _ . “If you kick him out of the pack, you have to kick me out too.” 

His mother staggered back a step, her eyes widening in shock as she stared down at Derek. Derek wasn’t going to yield, not for this, not for Peter. He knew others had entered the office, could see his dad and Laura out of the corner of his eye, could sense along their bond that Peter was right behind him, but he didn’t dare look away.

“This isn’t up for discussion,” his mother said, and her eyes flared blood-red.

“Either he stays, or I leave,” Derek told her, fighting every single instinct inside of himself to keep his head held high. He wasn’t going to bare his throat, no matter how much his wolf wanted him to. He wasn’t going to lose his mate.

“Talia,” his dad said, his voice calm but firm. “I’m not losing my son.”

Derek didn’t look away. It was getting easier to stand tall against his Alpha, his wolf pacing inside his mind. He was just as angry as Derek was at the threat made to their mate, and Derek bared his fangs in a snarl when Talia took a step forward. He wasn’t going to lose Peter, that he and his wolf agreed on.

“Fine,” Talia snapped, her eyes fading, though she still held Derek’s gaze for another moment before she dropped her eyes. Derek didn’t look away, not until she turned her back.

Only then did Derek leave, dragging Peter out of the office and into his bedroom. He couldn't get his wolf to settle, his claws and fangs still out. He was breathing as deeply as he could, sucking in air as he tried to calm down his racing heart. Derek spun around as soon as Peter closed the door behind them, and he packed his uncle against the wall, crowding in close and shoving his face into Peter’s neck.

“Thank you,” Peter said into his hair, hugging him tightly despite the still healing skin of his side. “Thank you.”

“I love you,” Derek said into his chest, hugging back even as he continued to drain Peter’s pain.

“I love you too, pup,” he could hear the sound of Peter’s smile, and he finally relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> more mate fluff!!!  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
